The saw chain described above includes a depth limiter which is formed on the cutting links and which limits the depth of cut into the wood. Reaction forces can develop while cutting into soft wood and/or with a sudden intensely increasing thrust force which is produced by the operator. These reaction forces can lead to the chain saw being thrown back which is generally known as kickback. The chain saw can be kicked back upwardly and rearwardly and can cause serious injury. Accordingly, many ways have been sought by means of which this danger of accident can be prevented.